Extraterrestrial
by Terrible at Writing
Summary: It was a desperate attempt, to preserve what was perhaps the only offworld life in the infinite void of space that Humanity would ever encounter. The problem was that last ditch efforts had a tendency to fail - and fail, the transfer process did. A Fall Maiden with the incomprehensible mind of an alien entity was not the intended result, but... what's the worst that could happen?
1. Prologue 1

**Chapter 1**

 **IMPORTANT: THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE AN OPTIONAL READ. Skip to chapter 3 if you want to get right to the action. You won't be missing anything as the plot will be explained eventually either way. I repeat. The first two chapters are** _ **NOT NECESSARY**_ **to be read!**

 **Tl;Dr: If you want a more suspenseful story with mystery elements, make the skip. If you'd like to read a more conventional exposition, start from here.**

 **This is a rather slow chapter for set-up. It's mostly dialogue so I can establish two major characters that will play important roles later on.**

 **E.T. related stuff and excitement comes in a chapter or two.**

The night was silent, black as pitch, but for the lonely moon hanging in the sky. The cosmos overhead failed utterly to be breathtakingly beautiful, lacking the decoration of stars that would provide some relief to its blandness.

Somewhat fittingly, in one of the highest spires of Beacon, a certain headmaster toiled away at a task just as lacking in poetic value as the sight outside his windows.

Ozpin sighed, leaning back in his chair. If he were his younger, more energetic self he may have directed a glare at the stacks of budget forms piled on his desk. Alas, he simply lacked the energy left to commit to emotions like anger.

In truth, he couldn't fathom a reason to his fatigue. It certainly shouldn't be lack of sleep. The very earliest Beacon's students appeared to sleep was eleven or so, and it would take several hours for the noises of combat from the training rings, or arguments from the residential wing to cease.

There was also the occasional explosion, but by the gods he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any of those.

A small voice in his mind raised the questionable option of leaving such affairs for Glynda to handle. He dismissed it quickly. The woman was terrifying enough as her usual self, and the very embodiment of fear when dragged out of sleep. She wouldn't kill the students, but he'd fully anticipated cases of lifelong trauma.

Which would mean even more paperwork.

At any rate, the night was young, even if it didn't feel like it. A heavy weight settled in his heart as he reached for the restorative essence that he had been relying on for the last five hours, only to find its container depressingly light. He tilted it over his head, allowing the final drops of coffee to fall into his mouth.

What was he going to do now?

Before the hopelessness of his situation could set in, however, a shrill ringing reached his ears. He set the thermos down with a dull thud, glancing at the transparent display that had raised itself at an angle almost perpendicular to the table.

"Unidentified caller…" He mused. How curious. So it _wasn't_ Ironwood with more of his ridiculous demands, or an angry Winter complaining about about Signal's resident drunkard. Neither was he expecting any council-related matters. Not at this hour.

The caller would need to have an authorized ID to bypass Beacon's operator, for he'd given specific instructions to reject all anonymous numbers - attempts to smuggle alcohol into the school in a vast majority of cases.

For one to reach his office…

Interesting enough, indeed.

…

Across an ocean and many, many miles away, a brilliant sun shone into a room with a radiance unbefitting of the biting chill outside, the words "call accepted" flashed across a tense gaze.

Polendina leaned forward as an expressionless face flickered into existence on the room-wide holographic display before him. On screen, the man's bright brown eyes were as enigmatic as they had ever been, but the dark hue under them was a new addition. One that most wouldn't expect to see on the features of a man so mythicized by media.

"Ah, Ozpin. This… Doesn't seem like the best time. You have my apologies."

The headmaster waved dismissively. "For how urgent the matter must be for usage of this channel, there is no need for you to be. I was not given earlier notice of but this is hardly an unreasonable time for me to be contacted. Besides, in my job a 'best' time to call me is virtually nonexistent. What is it?"

"Nothing that should be a cause for alarm, fortunately." His fingers trailed across the console, bringing up a highlighted file and selecting "send" when prompted with a confirmation. "Take a look at this."

He raised his head a moment later, confirming that the transmission had been delivered."To put it simply, Vale is the impact location of the first recorded and observed extraterrestrial object that is predicted to survive atmospheric entry."

Ozpin simply tilted his head, which Polendina took as a silent invitation to continue. "We're currently tracking the trajectory. The numbers are a bit rough, but the relative velocity to our planet has been narrowed down to eighty-five thousand kilometres per hour or so."

"That's quite a jarring number, though my understanding of interstellar distances is beyond rudimentary at best. Could you elaborate?"

"If you'd like a way to visualize, Remnant itself is revolving around our star at about a quarter more than that speed."

He paused, waiting for Ozpin's nod.

"ETO-1 is still about four-hundred thousand kilometres away, having just passed our moon. We'll have a more specific location within Vale as it approaches. I've also set up an automated program that will alert Vale authorities to evacuate the projected affected area, once there is either two hours left, or if enough data is collected to accurately calculate the trajectory. For safety measures I have a team on monitor duty as well. They'll send the warning manually if needed."

The headmaster hummed contemplatively, folding his fingers together before him. "That would leave us with… Slightly less than five hours?" His hand drifted offscreen, returning with a sizeable thermos. Ozpin set it aside with a soft exhalation after glancing into it. "Well, this is an exciting development. If I may express my concerns though - what type of _impact_ are we speaking of here? This is an unprecedented situation and evacuation efforts should begin as early as possible if a populated area is to be affected." A small frown spread across the white-haired man's forehead. "I'm also interested to know why you've sought me out in particular? Why have you chosen to delay informing the council of this?"

 _About that..._

The ideal plan was to be able to avoid that part altogether - it was a virtual impossibility for councils to get anything done within a remotely reasonable amount of time. From Ozpin's increasingly arched eyebrow, however, he wasn't quite so confident as to the chances of the plan coming to fruition.

He went for the diversion. "We have a much more accurate estimation of ETO-1's size than on its trajectory - almost impossible to predict with high accuracy when taking into account Remnant's rotation and the effects our gravity well may cause. Long-ranged sensors have put the meteoroid at eight metres in diameter or so. Over half of that is guaranteed to burn up in our atmosphere, and what's left will be travelling at a much lower speed."

A moment, he spared to skim the data panel at a corner of his screen. "We're not entirely sure if the landing point will even be in a populated area, and even if that is the case, no more than an area a hundred metres in diameter is needs to be vacated."

"And again, why wait to deliver this news to the council?"

Polendina coughed. "..."

"I suppose you would have your reasons." Instead of a veiled denial that Polendina expected, Ozpin's face cleared . "Thank you for letting me know regardless. And for the lovely infographic."

It was an ambiguous statement, and an opening. Polendina rushed to take the opportunity. "I spoke to Ironwood earlier. He suggested that I try contacting you first. I'd like to ask you to relay a request to the council. It'd be an extremely difficult task for me to get through those thi…" He trailed off, unwilling to be so forward with the insult.

"Now that you put it that way, I can understand your position." The hint of exasperation in Ozpin's voice and the upwards shift of his eyes said more than enough about what he thought about said council, and also served to ease the worry Polendina had about his temerity. "As much as I wish to assist you, I'm afraid I'm not completely void of reservations. Voice your request first."

The words, however discouraging they may have been, weren't a straight up refusal either. At the very least the headmaster didn't sound completely disinterested. "I'd like to bring a research party to study ETO-1 when it lands." immediately aware of what the unintentional implication of his words may have been, Polendina rushed on. "It's a small group. Only me and my personal team."

"There will be no involvement of the Atlesian government?"

"No, there will not." He knew the reason behind Ozpin's hesitation - it seemed the man had reached the same conclusion as he. Such an event would be incredibly significant in humanity's history. This would be a discovery crucial to a Kingdom's pride, not to mention the chance of some _very_ classified benefits. There was no chance Vale's government would allow the possibility for Atlas to weasel in and take credit for any discoveries that were made. Even if Vale lacked the technology and equipment that Atlas possessed to make such findings in the first place.

He'd informed Ironwood and Ironwood only for the same reason. The news would spread like a wildfire across media and any progress would grind to a halt as pressure built up from Atlas trying to stick its nose in and bring politics into science - which would result in complete disaster. As an independent researcher, he could travel to Vale privately, thus avoiding the trouble altogether.

If Ozpin agreed, that is. Even if the headmaster mirrored his opinion when it came to politics, it didn't change the fact that he was asking the man to put a good deal of time in when already appearing to have a copious amount of work. He'd need to provide _incentive_.

"And yet, if I'm not mistaken, did you not mention General Ironwood earlier?" The noticeably sharper tone of Ozpin's voice cut into Polendina's thoughts.

A cringe almost broke onto the doctor's countenance, before he squashed it down. "No, no, please don't misunderstand." He hurried, frantically shaking his hands. "James is a good friend of mine - as is he one of yours, I believe. I was simply seeking him for advice. This has nothing to do with the military. I visited him personally _because_ of my intention of preventing involvement from my State."

"I see…" A drumming sound emanated from the speakers, likely of Ozpin's fingers tapping on his desk. The headmaster must have noticed Polendina's nervousness, for he gave a rueful smile. "I'm sorry if I came across as hostile. Yes, Ironwood is a wonderful friend, but we've had a disagreement lately. I've been receiving pressure from him regarding th-" Ozpin shook his head. "At any rate, no reason to trouble you with that."

 _That's not an answer..._

Not that Polendina expected it to be as easy as this. After all, he couldn't ask someone to commit to a difficult task for nothing. "On another note..." He began carefully. "We could establish a permanent exchange plan between the Atlas Academy of Sciences, and Beacon. We have many hunter-trained students here who would wish to experience studying in Vale, and Ironwood is… _Considering_ whether or not to implement it."

Ozpin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second - already an incredibly prominent expression of emotion for the man. According to James, he'd been asking for an exchange program for years now, which the General had constantly denied… Until now. "And this could perhaps… Mirror a similar act of cooperation between our Kingdoms resulting in mutual benefit?"

"Exactly."

"... With a legal contract signed of what you promised - specifically, that this will be an operation independent of the Atlesian government, _and_ the SDC, I... Might be able to secure you the permission you requested." Ozpin said, after a long silence.

Polendina resisted the urge to let out a triumphant laugh on the spot. "It will be done. I'll ready an agreement immediately. Thank you so very much, Ozpin. I'll not be so arrogant as to claim that you have no idea how much of an opportunity this is to drive humanity's progress forward, but trust me - you won't regret your decision."

"I can't guarantee the results you're looking for."

No matter. Even if Ozpin didn't manage it, he'd keep to his promise. "You don't need to. I'll be very much in your debt just for the effort you make."

"In that case… I'll have some more calls to make."

"As do I. I look forward to meeting you."

"Likewise, Doctor. Good luck, and see you soon."

The video feed dimmed, then blinked off.

...

 **I don't have a beta yet, so if anything sounds strange please let me know.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Chapter 2**

 **To the review expressing concern about the alien turning out to be some Star-Trek type "guy in a cheesy costume", that's not going to happen. I intend for this to be a "hard" science-fiction story. That is, I will try to keep the content as scientifically accurate as the setting permits. Granted, I can't say the fic will be** _ **realistic**_ **, since we're dealing with soul-power and magic dust in RWBY, I can promise that you won't be having to deal with ridiculous excuses just because I want to convenience myself.**

A set of pale eyelids fluttered, revealing two bright blue irises underneath momentarily before pressing closed again.

Weiss Schnee growled, pulling an arm from under her covers to rub the grogginess out of her eyes, and glancing towards the windows. There was no telltale glow of morning from the thin curtains. The fabric was billowing inwards, the blinds were probably open as well.

It couldn't even be five in the morning if the sky was still dark outside. The burning of sore muscles muscles permeating her entire body spoke much of her physical exhaustion, and she was by no means a particularly light sleeper.

A certain two siblings had also seen fit to bang around the dorm like idiots, denying her any rest until midnight.

Her eyebrow began twitching, almost instinctively. Not just at how much of an annoyance they were, but also a the naive, fifteen year old dunce was the leader of herteam! _Her_! Heiress of the SDC! It was already travesty to suggest that she would have to follow the orders of another person, but someone like, like…

 _Ugh…_

Weiss shut her eyes, letting out a long breath. Winter had always told her that complaining in the confines of one's own mind achieved nothing. If she was going to have to negotiate or argue with her team, then she might as well save it for when she was well rested.

Gods forbid the impressions she'd make if she walked around with dark splotches under her eyes, which she knew makeup didn't cover, on the _first day_ of classes. She had an image to maintain. Father would have her head otherwise.

Actually, he was already after her head. It would only get worse if he looked into the details.

Better to abandon that thought before it gave way to full-on anxiety. Weiss turned over, pulling her sheets - frustratingly coarse and definitely not silk - over her shoulders, doing her best to clear her mind.

Almost as if to spite her attempt to return to sleep, a low rumbling reached her ears just seconds later. It was a testament to her fatigue that the ridiculous thought of the sound being Yang's snoring actually crossed her mind.

Of course not. The noise wasn't coming from the room. It couldn't have been from construction because nobody in their right mind would do so in almost complete darkness, but then…

What was it? The sound was definitely getting louder now, to the point where it reverberated through the room and her body. She gave up her attempts to ignore the commotion when a bright light practically burned itself into her retinas - past her closed eyes. A distant crack reached her ears shortly after.

With a muttered curse she threw her covers aside, sitting upright. Flashes of reddish light flared through the curtains. Somehow a light snoring was _still_ coming from the makeshift bunk above her. Yang's sleep was certainly more fitful, and she couldn't see Blake.

Padding to the window, Weiss drew aside the drapery.

And froze.

…

Glynda's eyes flicked left and right. Not out of nervousness, but more of a habit she'd developed. Perhaps it was to scan for possible enemies. Or just because her boss had a chronic tendency to appear out of nowhere.

All it would take was for him to get the jump on her when she was in a bad mood and Ozpin would end up flying five kilometres into the Emerald forest.

At the moment, though, the empty streets and deserted stores around her were a source of relief. Thank the gods the council had actually gotten their heads together and pulled off the evacuation, or the scene they arrived at would have been much, much uglier.

ETO-1, as Ozpin had been calling it, had smashed diagonally through a residential building, impacted on the street, and embedded itself into a coffee shop. Considering housing units in Vale were constantly full to the brim, there _would_ have been casualties.

The unsightly hole in the apartment behind her still had smoke billowing from it, and the great furrows of melted concrete carved into the ground before her gave the scene a rather surreal quality.

 _That's coming from a woman who makes her living teaching teenagers to fight monsters..._

Glynda shook her head. She wasn't here to contemplate the surrealism of a hunk of rock falling from the sky. She was here for business, except…

"We've been standing here for over half an hour. Where is he?"

The man hummed, raising his wristwatch up. "We are to ensure no one approaches ETO-1. Such would be a breach… of… confidentiality."

She stared at him incredulously. "Ozpin, the perimeter is secured by the police. You told me we were only here to assist Doctor Polendina. And besides, nobody in Vale could have missed a roaring fireball streak across the sky. What do you mean by _confidential_?"

"Er… I was afraid we'd be late."

Glynda turned away, hiding her face behind a fist and resisting the urge to burst out laughing. "Ozpin" and "punctuality" were not two words that appeared in the same sentence. "This is just an excuse to avoid paperwork, isn't it?"

"There were matters of higher priority to attend to." Much to his credit, he maintained a perfectly straight face. For several seconds, at least, at which point he quickly pointed upwards when it began to waver. "And, oh, wonderful! Our guest has arrived."

The space he was pointing at was empty, though not for long. The ship that arrived wasn't accompanied with the hum of engines most Bullheads sported. It glided overhead, slowing to a halt when the exhaust nozzles rotated downwards. The glow in the openings shifted from a bright blue to dull red, and the craft began to descend.

The _AS-Inventum_ touched down with a hiss of hydraulics not long after. It had a sleek, aerodynamic design, contrasting of the bulky, angular appearance of most transport ships she was used to. A panel that fitted seamlessly into the smooth exterior whirred open, allowing a ramp to extend onto the ground.

"Ah, salutations!" The man standing at the open hatch called, following with an unnecessary wave. He hurried down to them, struggling with a large, silver case. "It's good to see you, Ozpin, and… Glynda Goodwitch, isn't it?"

"Correct." She smiled politely, taking the hand he offered. Ozpin had mentioned the scientist several times in the past, mostly offering praised on how he remained largely free of political and monetary influence in his work. He didn't strike the most imposing figure, with a slender frame and standing at the same height as her, but the emerald eyes behind a set of paper-thin glasses were constantly in motion. They scanned over her body, and presumably took in their surroundings, taking only a fraction of a second before meeting her gaze again. His grip had no force behind it, confirming his lack of Aura. "I'm pleased to be your acquaintance."

"The sentiment is returned. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment." Polendina grinned apologetically, then turned to Ozpin. "Would you fill me in on the situation?"

"Gladly." The expression Glynda had learned to attribute to Ozpin's "headmaster" persona slipped across the man's face. "You are free to conduct research on the meteorite, on the condition that ETO-1 is to remain on Vale grounds."

The doctor nodded. "I can't say I'm not entirely disappointed. Vale is… Should I say, lacking, when it comes to equipment I may find useful, but I've brought what I can." He shrugged. "I hardly have the right to complain. Carry on."

"Obviously, we can't leave ETO-1 on the street." Glynda continued when Ozpin tilted his head towards her, a subtle sign she learned to read over many years. "We won't worry about property damages, which are covered by government insurance, but hopefully you're not planning on setting up a tent right here."

"No, no, absolutely not. Though, if I may ask, where _would_ I go about this business? I have no laboratory branches in Vale, and no offense meant, but the local facilities here are… Less than ideal. The only place left is… Ah."

"The council recommends Beacon's infrastructure." Glynda finished. "Admittedly, when it comes to this, our infrastructure isn't particularly impressive, but it's the best place you'll get that's also private. I highly doubt the regular rooms we give classes in will suffice, so you've been granted access to Professor Peach's personal laboratory."

"It was actually called the 'International Honours Laboratory' several years ago, and was intended for the use of more academic Atlesian transfer groups. When tensions arose, unfortunately, we had to close it down."

Glynda noticed the meaningful look Ozpin sent Polendina, but chose not to comment on it. If the headmaster had anything to tell her he would have by now.

… Unless he forgot. There was that too.

"Anyhow… Are you satisfied with this arrangement?"

"I should be, and suppose I am. We should transport immediately - there's no point for secrecy by now. Better to get this over with before the reporters start mobbing us."

Oh, he was right on that. Vale would be getting it's fair share of sensationalist headlines by morning. She hated those. Thankfully, she wasn't responsible for dealing with media, and Ozpin would be wise to never mention anything remotely related to it to her. "How do you plan on transporting it?"

Polendina regarded the crater, feet shuffling on the ground. "About that… If I had the time I could have made some additions. It _could_ carry the weight of the cargo, but the problem is how we can get that into a harness."

"That's not an issue then. Where do you need the object moved?"

"Glynda's semblance is a form of telekinesis. She won't have any trouble applying it on masses as small as this. She's more reliable than any machine we could bring in" Ozpin explained at the confused look she received.

"Hm. Very well then. I've no right to doubt your ability, but… Please, be careful."

Careful, indeed. She didn't understand his worry, especially since the thing had literally fell from the sky and crashed through a good amount of concrete and steel. Maybe he thought she'd break it apart by accident.

Stepping forward as the two men moved in the opposite direction, she closed her eyes. There wasn't a need for her crop here - the simple task of moving an object required more concentration than raw power the tool helped channel.

The sensation was difficult to explain. She couldn't _see_ the object, but through an intrinsic grasp of not just _where_ it was, but it's mass, shape, size, and a a list of characteristics too long to list. There was a tug on her stomach as she gradually channeled more of her Aura into the task, until with a rumbling of rock, the resistance gave away.

There was a curious tingling, too. Miniscule disturbances on her hold her target. It was there for one moment, but when she focused on the anomaly, the feeling had disappeared.

Glynda frowned, dismissing her confusion. When she looked again, ETO-1 was hovering before her, a faint purple glow encasing it. Another sign of her success was the groan of steel, as the storefront's supports finally gave away and the roof collapsed inwards.

 _If the poor owner didn't bother with insurance…_

Then it was none of her business. She shrugged, turning towards the _Inventum_. Polendina was kneeling before it, working with several strands of metallic fibre that trailed from the back of the ship. With a click, and a push, the plates attached at the end of each cable secured together.

Immediately, the plate split apart, separating into an octagon of thin rods that pulled thinner lengths of rope with them. In a matter of seconds a spiderweb-like construct lay on the ground, glinting faintly in the moonlight.

"Over here! Just set it down and get on the ship!" Polendina called.

She nodded, sending ETO-1 gliding lazily over with a flick of her hand. When it drifted onto the centre of the net, the main cables retracted, pulling the edges upwards and wrapping the lattice around the rock firmly.

Finally, two more lines shot from the underside hull, anchoring onto the bundle so the weight would be spread evenly between three points.

"That was incredible." Polendina said when she stepped into the cabin, the opening sealing shut behind her. It wasn't an enthusiastic comment - more matter-of-fact than anything - but his genuine smile had her looking away nonetheless. "Sometimes I wish I had a semblance. And even then, it certainly wouldn't be as impressive as yours."

Out of the corner of her vision, Ozpin coughed into his hand. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the edge of his lip curving upwards, but for the sake of politeness she returned her attention to the _much_ less annoying man around.

"Hunters destroy. We kill Grimm, nothing more - no matter how fancy of methods we employ to do so. Minds like yours push Humanity forwards as a race."

Polendina laughed. "Such flattery. It's not as if you two have done nothing managing an academy for so many years. The outstanding hunters you've produced are proof enough of that."

"Why, thank you. You are absolutely correct." Ozpin said graciously, nodding towards her. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of my wonderful assistant."

 _Bastard!_

"Well, we'll find out about how useful I am soon enough."

…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3 [alternate beginning]**

 **Start here if you came straight from chapter 1.**

A shuddering gasp.

A pair of brown eyes snapped open.

The eyes didn't belong to it. Peculiar organs with a range of perception limited to a fraction of the spectrum they received. They belonged to _Amber_.

They belonged to a name.

Names. Those too were a previously foreign concept. Sequences of pictograms assigned to individuals for the purpose of identification.

There had never been need for that. For differentiation beyond what served as sustenance when consumed, and what didn't.

It dug deeper, tracing through pathways of neurons that had once formed an extraordinarily complex network. One that utilized signals to build webs of interconnecting data.

Those signals were gone now, but the residues they had left behind were enough.

Reconstructing a complete model of what the matrix had once been, was a difficult task. Not unmanageable, for the human brain functioned on a system extraordinarily similar to its own, but one that would be reserved for a later time.

A more immediate question posed itself.

Where was it? _What_ was it?

Or, more accurately, _what did it need to be_?

Splintered recollections. It sifted through them, categorizing, storing, and assembling fragments. One memory would lead to another, linking together an otherwise incomprehensibly vast ocean of information.

Amber was a human. To her, that fact would never change, until the day her consciousness had ceased to exist. She was the product of a trillion generations of selective mutation following an original progenitor. She developed in an environment where every variable had appeared to been manipulated to make it hospitable.

Amber was only a unit, part of a collective that adapted as a whole. Humanity evolved on competition. Those who were unfit would cease to exist and those who _were_ fit could relay appropriate traits on in extensions of themselves.

It, in almost perfect contrast, survived where resources were exhausted in time frames thousands of times shorter than what was taken to reach more. It's existence was nothing more than a sheer coincidence. Miraculously timed arrivals of nourishment that served to _just_ pull it back from the brink. Enough for it to survive, but not enough to leave it unchanged.

So It adapted - as It would do now. It learned to _force_ itself to because otherwise, survival was an impossibility when every situation proved to be harsher than the last.

Amber, though, was a habitat unlike the ones it had before. One that needed to be treated with the utmost caution.

The delicate constructs of carbonic compounds that her body was built from of would tear apart if excited. If her body was used as a conductor for the energy that accompanied It's presence, she would have a at most year of her time.

That was unacceptable. Not when how long It would need her for was unclear.

Instead, It channelled Itself through a field that permeated her being - presumably the source. There was no detectable source to the field, which appeared to be held by an unseen force, not dissipating but simply _stopping_ upon reaching a consistent distance from Amber.

It did not recognize the peculiar energy. Amber had once called it _Aura_. Her memories defined it as a manifestation of her soul.

What was a soul?

Amber did not know, either. Unfortunate - the theoretically impossible ability to generate energy at little to no cost, and to contain it without a physical structure would have been invaluable.

Another question that would hopefully be answered in time.

She, or It - the distinction, for better or worse, was beginning to fade - blinked. Most of her body was driven by ligaments of fibrous tissue, controlled by instructions relayed from her brain.

A simple task to send a message through a pre-existing neural network. Less simple, was translating an intention into a constantly changing format the human body could interpret, and act on. It would accustom itself eventually, but the subsequent delay in reaction speed was inevitable.

Those thoughts flashed through Its consciousness in what may have felt like an instant to Amber. It returned Its attention to her brain, selectively firing a sequenced mass of synapses.

Amber's arm rose, just as transparent surface before her hissed.

Hiss. A word used to describe sound, or vibrations passed through surrounding gasses and into an auditory organ.

And yet, there was another connection. One much stronger. Much more… Recent.

A violent confrontation. Illusions. Blurs of grey and green. A crimson sigil. The same hissing as a searing agony engulfed her.

It couldn't feel the pain Amber had felt. It may never be able to, but the terror that had coursed through the deepest roots of her subconscious was enough of an indication to the threat.

Her last memory was that of eyes the color of molten gold, engulfed in fire.

…

 **Some of you might find the "alien" perspective confusing, which it's supposed to sort of be. If it's completely BS to you though, leave a review. I'll PM an explanation to you, though I'll have to warn you that it will be** _ **very**_ **spoilery.**

 **No, this is not a crossover. There are no characters from other games/animes/books in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

The life-support unit exploded when he was just a metre from it.

There was no warning, and he would have met a rather distasteful death if Ozpin hadn't reacted with inhuman speed, erecting a wall of viridescent light before him.

He'd cracked open his eyes, fully expecting to find himself impaled by bloody shrapnel. Instead, he was met with ripples spreading across the flickering shield where the pieces of jagged metal had impacted.

Ozpin's hand clamped onto his collar seconds later, dragging him back before he could even comprehend what had happened. The question forming on his lips died early when he followed Ozpin's gaze, back towards where the smoke was clearing.

A figure was sprawled in it.

His eyes ran over the brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and burnt fabric. His mind tried to put together the pieces, but failed because it _refused_ to accept the existence of any puzzle in the first place.

The denial didn't last long. Not when the Fall Maiden stumbled to her feet, clutching her chest. She stumbled, slamming into the ruined machine behind her.

"W-wha…" Polendina managed, jaw slack from shock. Embarrassing, really, for someone who liked to see himself as a man of composure and discipline.

Had he been in a better state of mind - which he evidently wasn't - he might have been upset about that.

The headmaster stood beside him shared none of his inaction. Ozpin was moving in an instant, disappearing in a blur of green and silver. Amber jerked, struggling weakly when an arm settled around her shoulders. Her hand clawed at him, ablaze with flames that sent ripples of heat through the surrounding air.

Where the fire would have scorched skin, Aura flared in bursts of emerald light.

"Amber, please." Ozpin said, by some incredible feat of willpower completely ignoring what had to be an excruciating pain. "You're safe now. I need you to calm down."

The girl was not at all placated by his words. She stilled for a second, but only so. Her eyes widened a moment later, dawning in realization of _something_. She certainly didn't seem to like that _something_ , evident by the roaring gale that erupted outwards from her. Ozpin was thrown away, flipping mid-air to orient himself.He drove his cane into the stone floor, jolting himself to a halt that would have torn the limbs from a normal man.

Unfortunately, Polendina did not have the benefit of a hunter's physical prowess and training. He was lifted from his feet by the powerful gust, and flung into the air bodily.

Terrified scream torn from his lips, he could only perceive the disorienting blur his surroundings had suddenly become. That was, until they stopped perceiving altogether.

The object the back of his head struck must have been hard, for his vision went dark like a light turning off.

…

Chaos, was an excellent word to describe his thoughts.

He liked plans. He was good at making them. He was good at carrying them out - or at least finding the right person to do it for him.

This was most definitelynot a situation he'd planned for. It was made all the worse by the fact that the only one that had the slightest idea of what was going on was sprawled unconscious behind him. Polendina deserved plenty of suspicion himself, too. Or maybe he didn't. Not that he was being given ample time to ponder that question.

Ozpin forced down a budding frustration as yet another blast - lightning this time - sent him skidding backwards.

She posed no real threat to him. The projectiles Amber launched were easy enough to avoid so long as he wasn't in point blank range and even if one hit, his Aura would sustain the damage without much complaint. He could have defeated this enemy with absolute certainty, but…

This wasn't quite an _enemy_ he was dealing with. To say that Amber was in a poor physical condition would be a colossal understatement. He could hear her strained breathing, even at this distance, and sense her dwindling Aura. He'd need to - impossibly - be in melee range in order to perform a non-lethal neutralization, since blasting the already weak girl with energy would undoubtedly kill her.

The only reason her heart was still beating should have been because of the cutting-edge, and _very_ experimental, medical technology that sustained her. Obviously said technology wouldn't be doing much in the way of sustaining anymore. If Amber died, her powers would pass on to the whoever had caused her coma, which… Wouldn't be good.

Convincing her to talk was also out of question, with the unknown influence she was under, leaving him with a single undesirable option - allow the Fall Maiden to simply run herself out of Aura.

Ozpin dodged right, away from a barrage of splintered debris, frozen into tiny blades, then weaved through a miniature tempest - thunder, rain, and all.

He signed internally, leaning left to allow a deadly sharp shard of ice to whiz past. A split second later a roaring stream of fire struck where he had been standing, leaving a patch of melted slag on the once smooth marble.

He was already dashing away, creating distance to give himself more time to avoid whatever attack was thrown at him next.

One that never came. Ozpin came to a halt, muscles coiled and ready to spring back into action in a moment's notice.

There wasn't the need.

The storm of elements that formed an impenetrable barrier of around the Fall Maiden sputtered. It did not take long to die out afterwards, leaving the chamber in a deafening silence as he watched warily.

Amber fell on one knee, Aura clearly depleted seeing the tiny, but numerous cuts that covered her body. With great difficulty, she lifted a hand, from which a small spark of electricity popped.

Then her eyes rolled into her head, and she collapsed, succumbing to the pull of gravity. Her limp body was not allowed to reach the ground, as a pair of hands that had been twenty metres away an instant before appeared to halt her fall.

Ozpin let out a long breath, shifting his weight to gently lay the unconcious girl onto the ground. He spared a glance for Polendina - relieved to make out the faint rising and falling of the man's chest - before returning his attention to Amber.

His exhalation cut off abruptly, replaced by a sharp intake of air.

…

 **More excitement this time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. as always, please let me know of any mistakes you come across.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

 **I've met some wonderful people on /r/Writing who have offered me a ton of writing tips. They recommended I get rid of the chapter 5 I had previously on the grounds of it being unnecessary and dragging the pace back. I have to say I agree with them entirely. It's why this chapter is a reupload, for which I am truly sorry for. With that out of the way, we will perhaps be looking at a certain extraterrestrial entity being introduced into canon this chapter! Or the next. I can't guarantee, so don't get too excited.**

In the vestiges of a depleted Aura, a faint spark ignited. A surge of energy rippled outwards, leaving behind a fluctuating ocean of chaos, before dwindling away.

But in that unstable, pulsating field, anomalies arose. Patterns constructed themselves, finding homes in billions of empty nerve cells and sending the network into a sudden state of frenzied activity.

As the all traces of the sudden, but short-lived reaction vanished, the last synapse flickered to life.

And in an amount of time that would have been perceived by any human as none at all, _it_ was there. It was aware.

Another instant, and it had processed the hundreds of gigabytes of sensory data flooding Amber's brain.

Somewhat unexpectedly, it _wasn't_ trapped inside a dying body, with various critically damaged organs warning of their impending failure. Every single one of its host's organs were accounted for, and functioning.

Amber was, by all means, intact, which should not have been the case.

It had driven Amber to the brink, to the point where the Aura that served as its conduit had become dangerously fragile. Imprinting itself onto her nervous system had been a desperate attempt to preserve its existence, to escape the fate of dying together with her Aura.

The attempt should have been futile. The powers of the Fall Maiden could only be inherited following the death of the previous bearer. It had anticipated her assailants to do just what they needed to in order to obtain those abilities - kill her.

What would be left behind? A husk of what was once a human being. Its biological blueprint would survive for longer, but meaninglessly. Not when the lifeless shell it lay dormant in eventually disintegrated into nothingness.

Evidently, neither it, nor Amber, was deceased. Only one other implication persisted. One that would have led it to take _vastly_ different courses of action. Had it known.

Amber's memories were all it could have acted upon. Memories of an enemy ability to manipulate her perception of the world, of disguising foes as allies. It had made a decision based on the information available to it, and the decision had proven the choice to be an ill-informed one. There were consequences that would arise, some more immediate than others.

In particular, the presence of a potent Aura beside it.

Amber, unlike it, was not capable of detecting and identifying Aura signatures, but it did not require her to be...

"You're awake." Ozpin said. "Would you like some water?"

His voice was unreadable - a trait predictably displayed by the headmaster. Amber might have once found his imperturbable demeanor calming when faced with peril, but it did not.

To it, he was ominous.

Amber could rely on having the powerful huntsman's support, his protection. He was her ally, and very much a close one. It could no longer assume the status between them had remained unchanged. Not when he had witnessed the events prior, and it had then attacked him without any apparent provocation.

Ozpin may not be able to sense it inside of Amber, but it had given him ample evidence to deduce that the Fall Maiden was compromised.

"Yes, I would." It said, sending a series of electrical impulses to Amber's motor cortex. A sequence of muscle contractions triggered, pulling her into a sitting position.

Ozpin's face was set in a smile as it accepted the small plastic cup from him, though the sincerity of his expression, it could not evaluate. "We have so much to discuss in so little time. Glynda will arrive shortly, and when she does this room will no longer have such pleasant levels of _peace and quiet_."

The statement held no discernible inquiry, so it simply nodded.

Silence persisted for several seconds before Ozpin spoke. "Well, you've not tried to incinerate me yet. That's an excellent start." he waited, and when it failed to provide his probing comment with a reply, raised an eyebrow. "I'm quite confused at the moment, which I believe is fairly reasonable. If you could enlighten me as to why what had happened did, I'd be most grateful."

"My understanding of the situation is far from comprehensive, but I will answer your questions to the of my ability." It began carefully, noting that the seemingly polite request had been worded to reveal nothing Ozpin's intentions. No doubt an deliberate choice by the man.

"That is wonderful to hear. Go on..."

"I mistook you for an enemy." It said. "When I was attacked, one out of the group of three caused me to suffer hallucinations, by unknown means. I mistakenly reached the conclusion that your appearance was a ploy to lower my guard."

No falsehoods were contained in the recount. Ozpin would likely find the explanation to be plausible, though whether he would be convinced was another matter altogether.

If the headmaster had any thoughts, he did not voice them, instead humming noncommittally. "So you chose to defend yourself?"

"Correct."

"In that case… I suppose I cannot fault you for how you reacted. Accidents inevitably occur in emergencies" He leaned back slowly, folding his hands on his lap. "Excellent, then. We've resolved our most pressing problem."

The unsaid meaning behind the words was clear, even to it. "You suggest there are more."

"Indeed. The recent events _will_ cause headaches for me. And severe ones at that. I'd recommend you save your own worries for time being, however." Ozpin shrugged as it tilted Amber's head inquisitively. "We can cross those bridges when we get to them. For now, tell me, how are you feeling?"

What Ozpin said was an obvious lie. He was not a person to rely on improvisation. But, it was hardly in a position to demand what his plans were. "I am unharmed. You refrained from striking at me, and so I only suffered from an exhausted Aura due to my own actions."

"I was not asking you about your physical injuries. They would be adequately noticeable, would they not?" Ozpin tapped a finger to the side of his temple. "Where I cannot see, is inside your head, and that is what I'm interested in."

 _Dangerous_ , was the term to describe the topic their conversation was approaching, and aversion was not an option. "How I am feeling...?" It paused, with the aim of conveying contemplation. "I would say _peculiar_."

Ozpin let out a short chuckle. "How cryptic. And I thought being vague was my job. Please, specifics."

The _specifics_ the man wanted was something it had no access to. It could detail human sensations, if only by textual definition. Interpreting a convoluted combination of receptor nerve signals and scouring Amber's brain for similar recorded occurrences required a greater investment of time than it could spare.

"... My primary concerns would be mental fatigue, and a mild migraine." It said, after a moment's consideration. Mundane, inconspicuous issues were safer to lie about, but at this point, there was little chance it would succeed in fooling Ozpin. "Beyond that, my Aura seems..." It instructed Amber's visage to twist into a frown. "Unfamiliar. It is difficult to describe."

"Fair enough. Thank you the effort." Ozpin's brow creased. "I can't say I'm surprised. The symptoms you mentioned all sound plausible, at least, given what your Aura has been put through."

"My opinion is that excessive worry is not warranted. I am not experiencing anything exceeding mild discomfort, which should fade eventually."

Ozpin laughed. "As much as I'm glad you think so, it'll be better for an analysis from a more knowledgeable individual before we make any presumptions. But..." The mirth vanished from his face in a heartbeat. "You're leaving plenty out of story, aren't you?"

Deep in Amber's subconsciousness, a primal emotion flared. Fear.

A cascade of adrenaline coursed through Amber's bloodstream. Pupil dilation. A rapid increase in heartbeat. Almost certain indicators of guilt that it would have aimed to suppress.

It could not.

The _fight or flight_ instinct was rooted deep in every human, usually limited in catalysts to visual, auditory, and tactile stimuli. Amber was no average human, however. She had received training that had enhanced her senses, allowing her to register a significantly wider range of potential threats - the preparative priming of Ozpin's Aura, for instance.

Her conscious influence, her discipline, that would have driven logical thinking, unfortunately, was absent. What resulted was a rather extreme physiological response, as her body readied her to either engage in combat or flee. Both would yield outcomes unfavourable to it.

Ozpin made no move to attack. It knew he wouldn't - his Aura activity was only a defensive countermeasure - and if some sections of Amber's brain conveniently did as well then it wouldn't be struggling to keep her limbs from shaking.

The man sighed, ignoring its visible agitation. "We shall deal with this later. Cooperate with me as much as you can now and I can try to minimize the complications."

As if on cue, a lock clicked. The handle on the room's door turned, and a woman burst in. "Ozpin! What in the name of gods-"

Blonde hair. Glasses. A connection.

Glynda Goodwitch's jaw fell open.

 **Lots of talking! Cliffhangers! Ahhhhhhh!**


End file.
